Sins Of the Father
by Sparkle731
Summary: Hutch discovers a devastating secret from his parents past. This story is being reposted after adding some warning and some minor editing. Last two chapters posted. Story is complete
1. Chapter 1

**SINS OF THE FATHER**

**Hutch discovers a dark secret that could change his friendship with Starsky forever.**

**Warning: Please be aware that this story deals with some sensitive subjects that may offend some people. Do not read if topics related to Anti-Semitism and the Holocaust offends you. The views expressed in this story are not the views of the author. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Babe, are still sure that you really want me to tag along?" Starsky asked his partner as he folded a clean shirt and tucked it inside the suitcase lying open on their bed.

"Starsk, I can't do this without you," Ken Hutchinson said as he dug through a drawer for clean socks and underwear. "If I didn't have to sign these papers concerning the trust my grandfather left me, I wouldn't even go to Duluth."

"Are things really that bad with your folks?"

"My father disowned me when I told him I was dropping out of med school to be a cop."

"But, that was five years ago," Starsky said "He must have gotten over it by now."

"You don't know my father," Hutch said with a snort. "According to him I'm a disgrace to the Hutchinson name. And until I come to my senses and do the right thing I'm not welcome in his house." He turned his head and looked at his partner and best friend, his eyes pleading for Starsky to understand. "I can't go back there alone…"

"Aww, Buddy…" Starsky said sympathetically "I didn't know it was that bad. Why don't I finish this and then you can come back to my place and crash there tonight? That way you don't have to pick me up in the morning."

"Okay," Hutch said with a relieved smile. He tossed a handful of clean underwear on the bed and watched as Starsky stuffed it into the suitcase.

'You sure you're gonna need all this stuff?" Starsky asked "You said you were only gonna be there overnight."

"It's better to be prepared then to get there and find out that I forgot something I might need," Hutch said absently as he walked left the sleeping alcove and into the bathroom to gather his shaving kit.

"Fat chance," Starsky mumbled as he closed the suitcase securely. "You got your whole wardrobe in there."

"What?" Hutch said as he came back into the room in time to hear Starsky mumbling under his breath but not clearly enough to hear his exact words.

"Nothing," Starsky said with an innocent smile. "Hey, how about if we stop on the Pits and grab a bite to eat on the way to my place?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Hutch said agreeably as he grabbed his suitcase off the bed and followed his partner out the door.

The Pits was a nondescript bar and grill in downtown Bay City. The owner was a lanky black man who went by the name of Huggy Bear. Only the Internal Revenue Service, the department of motor vehicles and his mother knew his given name. Besides being one of Starsky and Hutch's best informants he was also a close personal friend of both detectives. They had only been partners for the past two years since they both achieved the rank of detective but their partnership was already one of the most successful in BCPD history. And Huggy Bear had been invaluable when it came to solving some of their most high profile cases.

The bar was crowded with the usual evening hour's crowd. Hookers looking for a trick, college students out slumming, power drinkers, single men and women looking to hook up for the evening, cheating spouses, and the occasional spouse looking for them. The bar had the reputation of having good food at reasonable prices and Huggy kept the troublemakers under control.

Hutch led the way through the crowd to their favorite booth in the back of the room. Several friends called out greetings to the two men and some of the more flirtatious women reached out and tried to cop a feel as they passed by. As they slid into the booth across from each other, one of Huggy's waitresses appeared at their table and sat two frosted mugs of beer down in front of them.

"Thanks Rita," Starsky said with a wink.

"It's Anita, not Rita. Remember?" the petite brunette reminded him in a chiding tone. "You two eating or just drinking?"

"Eating. I'll have a cheeseburger with a double order of fries and a side of onion rings." Starsky leaned back in the booth and stretched his long legs out underneath the table, his gaze automatically sweeping the room with the alert, watchful eyes of a cop.

"And I'll have a Chef's Salad with low fat ranch dressing on the side," Hutch told her, his lips curling into a smirk at Starsky's choices. Their dietary habits were as different as their taste in cars. Hutch envied Starsky sometimes. His more hyperactive nature kept Starsky fit and trim despite his junk food diet and lack of exercise. Hutch had to jog and work out in the gym to keep off the extra pounds even with his more healthy diet.

Anita strolled off into the crowd with an exaggerated sway to her hips that brought a smile to both men's lips.

"She's got her eye on you, Blondie," Starsky teased his partner playfully.

"Me? You're the one she flirts with," Hutch shot back with a grin. "I can just see a bunch of little Starsky's running around waiting for daddy to come home."

"Not likely…not for a while anyway," Starsky said with a laugh. The bantering between the two friends continued until Anita returned with their food. A comfortable silence fell between them as they began to eat, alternating bites of food with sips of their beer.

They were just finishing their meal when Huggy Bear sauntered over to their booth. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, he turned it around and sat on it backwards, resting his arms on the padded back as he grinned at his two favorite customers.

"Well, well…if it isn't the dynamic duo," he said "You two here to pay your bar tab?"

"Don't get paid till Friday," Starsky said with a smile. "Guess you'll have to wait until then."

"That's what you told me last week," Huggy scoffed "And the week before that. And the week before that. By the time you do get around to paying me you'll owe me your whole paycheck." They all laughed. Starsky and Hutch knew that Huggy didn't mind them running a tab and Huggy knew that he would get paid eventually. Reminding them of how much they owed him was just Huggy's way of teasing his friends. "You two gonna be here tomorrow night? I got a new special I'm trying out and I need Starsky's expert opinion."

"No can do, Hug," Starsky told him apologetically "Hutch has to go to Duluth on some business and I'm going with him."

"Finally taking your better half home to meet the folks, huh?" Huggy said with a sideways glance at Hutch. Although Starsky and Hutch were closer than brothers, they were not a 'couple' and Huggy knew that. He just liked to mess with them about acting like an old married couple most of the time.

"Not hardly," Hutch said a bit more sharply then he intended. "I don't even plan on seeing my parents if I can avoid it."

Huggy arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Sounds like there's a story there."

"Some other time, Hug," Starsky said coming to his partner's defense automatically. He knew from their previous conversation that the topic of his relationship with his parents was a sore spot for the blond.

"I read ya," Huggy said "The bear knows when to shut up." He rose gracefully to his feet and replaced the chair at the table. "I talk to you turkey's later. I gotta go make sure my staff isn't stealing me blind."

"We should be going too," Hutch said.

The two men rose to their feet and made their way through the crowd to the front exit. Their flight to Minnesota left early the next morning and they both were looking forward to a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hutch had splurged on first class tickets for their flight to Duluth. The seats were far more comfortable and gave Hutch more room to stretch out his long legs. Starsky was enjoying all the amenities that the more expensive seating had to offer. He was drinking an ice cold beer as he listened to the in flight movie on his earphones. It was _Casablanca _which was one of Starsky's favorite movies.

Hutch smiled indulgently as he studied his partner's animated features. Starsky was a contradiction with a multi-faceted personality. His moods could shift like sand and he was an intriguing mix of arrogance, street smarts, and hard nosed cop. But, he also had a softer, gentler side that very few people other than Hutch had ever been allowed to witness. Hutch often found himself wondering what he had done to deserve a friend like Starsky.

The stewardess was working her way down the aisle. The pretty blonde paused next to Hutch and flashed a flawless smile.

"Can I get you or your friend anything else?" she cooed in a seductive voice.

"No, thanks. We're fine." Hutch told her with a polite smile of his own. He knew the signs. With just one word of encouragement she would give him her number so they could hook up later. The woman looked disappointed at Hutch's reply. She ran her eyes over his handsome face and muscular build with an appraising eye before regretfully moving on.

"You blew your chance to score, Blondie." Starsky's voice said in his ear momentarily startling him.

"I thought you were watching the movie." Hutch scoffed.

"I was," Starsky said with a barely concealed yawn. "How much longer before we land?" He asked with a barely concealed yawn.

"A couple of hours." Hutch told him "Long enough for you to grab a nap if you want to."

"I think I just might do that." Starsky said. He squirmed around in his seat until he was comfortable, resting his head on Hutch's shoulder so he could use it as a pillow. Hutch smiled indulgently. Starsky had always been more open with showing affection in public than Hutch was.

Hutch found himself thinking about his emotionally deprived childhood. His parents had met his physical needs but had largely ignored his emotional ones. The only true affection Hutch had ever felt from anyone in his immediate family had came from his maternal grandfather who had died when he was twelve. He had been raised and cared for by a series of nannies and housekeepers who had little time left over to spare for the emotionally staved adolescent.

Hutch had grown up with a cold detachment that made it difficult for him to make friends. Even in college he had been arrogantly aloof. Then he had met Starsky and somehow the brunet whirlwind had managed to break though all of his defenses and find the lost little boy locked deep inside who was starved for attention and love. And Starsky had willingly given him that love and attention simply because he needed it.

Hutch leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes as he tried to get a handle on the anxiety that was turning his stomach into knots. He hadn't been back to Duluth since he had left almost ten years ago. It was no longer home, it hadn't been that for a long time.

Two hours later Hutch gently shook Starsky awake when the pilot turned on the _Fasten Your Seatbelt _sign. Starsky yawned and stretched to work the kinks out of his stiffened muscles. As the plane taxied to a stop, Starsky and Hutch stood up and joined the other passengers who were preparing to leave the plane.

The two men made their way to the baggage claim and searched for their luggage. Hutch grabbed his two suitcases and Starsky found the faded duffle bag that he'd had since his army days that he always used when he traveled.

Since they only planned to be in town overnight, Hutch had made reservations at a Day's Inn not far from the airport. He had also called ahead to reserve a rental car so they could get around the city on their own while they were there. He stopped at the rental car counter to pick up the keys before the two men left the crowded terminal.

Hutch had rented a sleek black mustang convertible simply because he knew that Starsky would love the car. Starsky grinned with pleasure when Hutch tossed him the keys. He unlocked the door and slid under the wheel, leaning over to unlock the other door for his partner. Hutch climbed into the car, slamming the door shut as Starsky started the engine and roared off the lot. He gave Starsky instructions to their motel and then settled back to enjoy the ride.

Ten minutes later they walked into the lobby of the motel. Hutch checked them in and accepted the key to their room. The desk clerk gave them a familiar look at they signed the registry but both men ignored him. They were used to getting the same inquiring look whenever they checked into a single room together. It no longer bothered them.

After they had settled into their room, Hutch called the lawyer to let him know that he had arrived in the city. The conversation was awkward and stilted. When he hung up, Hutch turned to look at his partner and said,

"I'm meeting him at his office at ten in the morning. Afterwards, my parents want me to come out to the house."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. I was hoping I could get the business with the lawyer done and get out of town before they even knew I'd been here. I'll worry about it tomorrow." He grinned as Starsky's stomach rumbled. "Right on schedule."

"So feed me before I waste away," Starsky said with an answering smile.

"That'll be the day," Hutch teased him playfully as the two men left their room. "How's a steak with all the trimmings sound?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good because I know just the place." Hutch said "And, lucky for you, you don't even have to dress up."

"Hey, what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Starsky said defensively, eyeing his customary faded blue jeans and red tee shirt.

"Nothing if we were back home at Taco Charlie's." Hutch smirked as they crossed the lobby of the motel to the exit.

Hutch directed Starsky to popular steak house in downtown Duluth. Starsky was pleased to discover that the food was excellent and so were the drinks. By the time they returned to their motel room shortly after nine, Starsky was more than a little tipsy and had the giggles. Hutch had wisely decided to stay sober.

"Oh, man…" Starsky slurred as Hutch helped him into their room and closed the door. "Who put the room on spin cycle?"

"Probably that last Margarita you had at the restaurant." Hutch grunted as he lugged his partner over to one of the twin beds and let him fall to the mattress in a smooth, controlled motion.

"Well push the damn stop button," Starsky grumbled "Or I'm gonna be sick."

"I will in a minute," Hutch told him as he tugged off the brunet's shoes and went to work on his jeans. When he managed to undress Starsky down to his briefs and safely tucked under the covers, he made sure to give him two aspirins and had him drink a large glass of water before he let Starsky fall asleep. Hopefully, it would help ward off any hangover the brunet might have the next morning. Giving in to his own exhaustion, Hutch decided to wait until morning for a shower. Bed sounded like a better option.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hutch pulled up to the wrought iron gate outside the Hutchinson estate and reached out to punch a code into the intercom mounted on a cement post. The gates immediately started to swing open. Hutch pulled through the entrance and drove up the circle driveway to the large limestone house with the broad veranda.

Starsky looked around in awe. "Damn, Hutch…you never told me you grew up in a place like this." He looked at his partner with a frown on his face. "Just how rich are your folks anyway?"

"This isn't where I grew up," Hutch informed him "My parents moved here while I was in college. And as for how much money my father has I don't know and I don't particularly care."

"Fuck," Starsky muttered under his breath but still loud enough for Hutch to hear him. "Maybe I should have stayed at the motel."

"It's a little too late to think about that now, buddy." Hutch said with a thin smile. "Come on…let's get this over with."

They climbed out of the car and climbed the broad steps to the front door. Hutch's knock was answered almost immediately but a petite Mexican woman with long hair that hung down her back in a thick braid. Although she was an older woman, her rich dark skin was smooth and unlined.

"Master Kenneth," she said with a warm smile. She spoke perfect English with no hint of an accent. "Welcome home. It's so good to see you again."

"Thank you, Rosetta. It's good to see you again too." Hutch said with a genuine smile as he gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Starsky "Starsk, this is Rosetta Gonzales. She's been with my parents for years. She practically raised me." He turned back to the woman "Rosetta, this is my partner, David Starsky."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, David." She said graciously. "I've heard a lot about you from Kenneth when he takes the time to write me," She glanced and Hutch and scolded him, "Which isn't very often."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to do better," Hutch promised

"Your parents are waiting for you in the dining room." Rosetta said with an indulgent smile. It was obvious that she shared a warm relationship with Hutch and sincerely cared for him.

Hutch led the way through the large entrance way to a hallway that led to the back of the house. Starsky tried not to stare but he wasn't accustomed to so much opulence in one space. The dining room was almost as big as his entire apartment and the table could easily seat twelve people at once.

Richard Hutchison and his wife, Elizabeth, were seated at one end of the table. It was immediately apparent that Hutch got his looks from both of his parents. His blond hair came from both of them but the cool ice blue eyes and lush mouth were definitely inherited from his mother. His height and build obviously came from his father. Both of Hutch's parents were attractive and Starsky knew that his mother had been a real beauty when she was younger. He'd seen one of the few pictures that Hutch had from his early childhood.

"Kenneth," his father said in a stilted, formal tone. "Please sit down," As an afterthought he added with a pointed glare in Starsky's direction, "You may sit down too."

Starsky held his tongue as Hutch took a seat on his mother's left and Starsky sat beside him.

Elizabeth picked up a tiny silver bell sitting beside her plate and rang it. A moment later a young woman with brown hair came out of the kitchen with a heavy tray in her hands. Sitting the tray on the table, she deftly sat a place serving on the table in front of Starsky and Hutch along with a tall glass of orange juice. Then she uncovered two large silver serving dishes on the tray and sat them in the middle of the table. One serving dish contained an assortment of fresh fruit and rolls. The second one held scrambled eggs, strips of bacon, thick slices of ham and a stack of pancakes. When she finished delivering the food, she quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Please help yourselves." Elizabeth said cordially. "There's coffee on the sideboard if you would like some."

Everyone spent a few minutes serving themselves and then they all began to eat in silence. After a few minutes, the heavy silence began to wear on Starsky's nerves. There was something unnatural about the whole situation. He stole a glance at his partner who gave him a reassuring smile. Apparently this was considered normal behavior for his parents during a meal since Hutch didn't seem to be disturbed by the silence.

After he had finished eating, Richard cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we go into the living room, Kenneth, and you can tell your mother and I why you neglected to inform us that you intended to be in town."

"Fine." Hutch said, carefully wiping off his mouth with his napkin and rising to his feet. Starsky followed suit. Apparently when Richard was done eating everyone else was expected to be finished too.

The older version of Hutch led the way back to the front of the house and into the lavishly decorated living room. The furniture was overstuffed and upholstered in black leather. Heavy teakwood tables completed the décor. Richard and Elizabeth sat side by side on the sofa but Starsky and Hutch remained standing. When his father looked at Hutch expectantly, Hutch instinctively took a step closer to Starsky, a gesture that did not escape his father's watchful eye.

"What's the meaning of this unexpected visit, Kenneth?" His father demanded in a rigid voice. "Surely you aren't here because you miss your mother and me."

"No, sir." Hutch said in a cold, detached voice that Starsky had never heard him use before except when they were on the streets. "I'm sure you are already aware of the purpose of my visit. I assume that Mr. Grayson informed you when he called to let you know I was going to be in town."

"Yes, your trust from your grandfather," His father said in a dismissive voice. "Now that you have complete control over the trust, when do you plan on coming home?"

"Excuse me?" Hutch said in a stunned voice "I never told anyone I was planning on coming back here."

"Nonsense," his father said as if Hutch hadn't spoken "Now that you have control of the trust, you don't have to worry about money. Surely, you must have had time by now to get this foolishness out of your system and realize that you are destined for greater things than being a police officer."

"Detective," Hutch corrected him coldly. "And I happen to like my job. I have no intention of giving it up and coming back here."

His father glared at Starsky. "Why? Because of him?" he demanded "You insist on bringing him along with you to take care of personal family business and then you bring him with you into our home? Really, Kenneth, what's happened to your values?"

"My values are just fine," Hutch growled in a dangerous low voice. "And Starsky is not just my partner; he is also my best friend. I have no secrets from him."

"Your friend…" his father sneered "Honestly, Kenneth, why must you continue to associate with people like him who are beneath your breeding and social status?"

"I don't give a damn about my 'breeding' or my 'social status'," Hutch snapped barely holding on to his temper. "David Starsky is a better man than you will ever be and I'm proud to call him my friend!"

"So, it's finally come down to this," his father hissed "You're choosing a Jew over your own family." His father straightened up to his full height, his face turning red with anger. "His kind should have been eliminated a long time ago!"

Richard Hutchinson was so angry that his voice was shaking. He glared at Hutch and actually took a step forward. Starsky stiffened and prepared to step between the two men if Hutch's father came any closer. Richard stopped without advancing any further but his stance and his clenched fists were clear signs that he was close to the edge. He glared at Starsky and Hutch with a hateful, vengeful stare.

"That's enough, father!" Hutch never raised his voice but the tone was enough to make the hair on the back of Starsky's neck stand on end. "You can call me anything you want…I don't give a damn…but you will not say things like that about Starsky!"

Starsky smiled to himself as he proudly stood at Hutch's side as always presenting a united front to the world. He stared at Hutch's father with a defiant blaze in those indigo eyes, a man who was confident of his place in Hutch's life.

"Get out of this house." Richard repeated in a barely controlled voice. "I no longer have a son,"

"I haven't been your son for a long time," Hutch said in a deceptively calm voice. He glanced at his mother who ignored him. She had her hands over her face and was sitting on the sofa sobbing softly. "Goodbye, Mother." Hutch turned and briskly strode out of the room his longer legs forcing Starsky to take longer steps to catch up.

As they approached the car, Hutch let loose with a string of obscenities that stunned Starsky. He didn't even know that Hutch knew some of the words that he was using. Wisely, Starsky decided to keep silent. He knew that Hutch needed to vent his rage and frustration. They could talk after he had calmed down a bit.

Starsky had encountered anti-Semitism at various times throughout his life but the depth of Richard Hutchinson's bigotry shocked him. Now he knew why Hutch's father disliked him so much but it didn't make it any easier for him to accept.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hutch continued to rant and rave for most of the afternoon. Finally, he started to calm down enough for Starsky to try and talk to him about what had happened.

"You need to calm down, buddy. It's over and done with. Let's just get packed and get out of here," Starsky said. It seemed like a safe way to open up the lines of communication between them.

"He's still trying to tell me how to run my life!" Hutch growled through tightly clenched teeth as he carelessly threw clothes in his suitcase. "As if I'd ever come back here even if I did decide to quit the force."

"What your dad said about this trust fund…is it really that much money?"

"It's over a hundred thousand dollars," Hutch said flatly "Not that I give a damn about the money..." Hutch sank down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. In a defeated voice, he said, "I just don't understand why he said those things about you. I mean I knew my father was prejudiced about a lot of things…but I swear…I never knew that he was a bigot."

"Hey, it's not your fault he's the way he is." Starsky said in a soothing voice as he sat down on the bed beside his partner and slipped a comforting arm around Hutch's shoulders. They sat there in silence drawing comfort from each other just by being together.

Hutch had called the airport and they had reservations on the red eye back to California that left at midnight. Until then they would try to relax. Maybe later they would go out for a nice dinner before leaving town.

They were both startled by a unexpected knock on the door. Hutch sighed heavily as he stood up and crossed the room to answer. He was surprised to see Rosetta standing on the doorstep looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"Rosetta, what are you doing here?" he asked as he motioned the Hutchinson housekeeper into the room.

"Your mother sent me." Rosetta said. "She asked me to give you this." She handed Hutch a thick manila envelope with the flap securely sealed. She said I was to tell you not to open it until you get back home. She said when you did it would explain everything and that you would understand."

"I don't understand. What is it?" Hutch asked accepting the envelope from her. It was heavy and bulky, arousing Hutch's natural curiosity about the contents.

"I don't know but I saw your mother take it out of the safe in your father's den after you left. She was crying and she said that it was time you knew the truth."

Hutch frowned. He didn't like the sounds of that. He had a feeling that he was not going to like the contents of the envelope. He had always known that his family had some dark secret in their background but he had never been able to discover what that secret was. Maybe the contents of the envelope would finally answer some of his lingering questions.

Rosetta reached out to touch Hutch's cheek gently and said, "You are a good man, Kenneth," She looked at Starsky with a warm smile "And so are you, David. The two of you watch out for each other and that's the way it should be." She looked back at Hutch fondly. "Your parents will never understand why you choose to do what you do with your life because they don't want to. I'm glad that you've found a friend like David to stand by your side."

"Thank you, Rosetta. That means a lot." Hutch told her with a grateful smile.

"I must get back. Goodbye, Kenneth. Go back to California where you belong. This place is not your home…it hasn't been for a very long time." With those parting words, Rosetta turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What was that all about?" Starsky asked as he stepped up to Hutch's side, eyeing the envelope in his hand curiously.

"I don't know. There's something in here that my mother seems to think I should know about."

"So open it."

Hutch shook his head. "Rosetta said mother didn't want me to open it until we got back home."

"So? How's your mother supposed to know if you waited or not?"

"I have a feeling that she knows that I'm not going to like whatever is in here." Hutch said with a thin smile. "She probably thinks it's better if I'm three thousand miles away when I explode."

Hutch walked over to one of his suitcases and tucked the envelope safely inside. With a warm smile he turned back to Starsky and tried to put the mysterious envelope out of his mind.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Starsky said with a lopsided grin. He decided that the best he could was try to distract Hutch until they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Warning: The secret that is revealed in this chapter may be offensive to some readers especially if you are of the Jewish faith. It is not my intention to offend someone. You have been warned. It is up to you if you wish to continue with this story or not.**

Hutch stared at the thick envelope lying on the table. He had been back in Bay City for almost a week but he still hadn't found the courage to open the envelope his mother had delivered to him before he and Starsky left Duluth. Hutch still couldn't forget the hateful words that his father had thrown at them.

"Go ahead and get it over with." Starsky said as he came up behind Hutch and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to open itself and you're going to drive yourself nuts until you find out what's in there."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Hutch said in a small voice still staring at the envelope without touching it. He threw Starsky a pleading look. "You do it…I don't think I can."

"Okay." Starsky said with a brave smile. "I'll show you how it's done." He pulled up a chair beside Hutch and reached for the envelope.

Hutch watched as Starsky picked up the envelope. He careful pulled open the seal and pulled a thick stack of what appeared to be yellowing newspaper clippings, old pictures and several documents of some sort out of the package. There was also a sealed envelope with Hutch's name written across the front in his mother's elegant script.

Hutch knew that something was very wrong when Starsky glanced at a picture on top of the stack of papers. His normally olive complexion turned deathly pale. Suddenly, Starsky threw the stack of papers and clippings down on the table and shoved back his chair so quickly that it tipped over.

"Oh, God…" Starsky said in a trembling voice that unnerved Hutch. With a shaking hand he reached out for the contents of the envelope that Starsky had dropped to the table. Hutch immediately wished that he hadn't. The first thing he saw was a faded photograph of his father, a much younger version of his father but still his father just the same. In the photo, his father was dressed in the uniform of an officer in the Third Reich under Hitler's regime

"Oh my god…" Hutch whispered in a shocked voice. It was even worse than he could have imagined. His father had been a Nazi. No wonder Starsky was so upset. Hitler was a monster who had targeted the entire Jewish race for annihilation.

Hutch stumbled to his feet feeling sick to his stomach at the filth that had invaded his home. He staggered to the bathroom and fell to his knees in front of the commode, retching violently. Even after he had emptied his stomach of its meager contents, he continued to retch. He barely noticed as Starsky knelt down beside him rubbing his back soothingly until he was finally able to stop.

"I'll get rid of it…," Starsky said in a detached voice.

"NO." Hutch said as he let Starsky help him to his feet. He was still shaky and weak but determined. "I have to see the rest of it."

"No, you don't!" Starsky growled "You don't need to put yourself through that."

"Yes, I do!" Hutch said in a fierce voice. "I have to know the ugly truth about my father once and for all!"

Starsky was not pleased but he knew that Hutch had his mind made up and there would be no changing it. Starsky sighed heavily and squared his shoulders as he helped Hutch back into the kitchen. Hutch sank back down at the table and reached for the scattered papers and photographs again while Starsky walked over to the cabinet next to the sink. He knelt down reaching far into the back to pull out the seldom used bottle of Jim Beam kept there. He needed a drink and beer just wasn't strong enough.

As much as Hutch hated the vile material staring him in the face he had to know the truth. Numbly, he thumbed through the contents. There were several more faded photographs, some of them so graphic that Hutch almost gagged.

There were several official documents concerning his father's service to the Third Reich. They were written in German but Hutch was fluent in the language. He had grown up learning both English and German since both languages were spoken in their household. Hutch knew that his parents had immigrated to the United States from Germany while his mother was pregnant with him and now he knew why. There were also copies of Richard and Elizabeth's immigration papers, documentation about a legal name change to Hutchinson, and their citizenship papers. The newspaper articles all dealt with the rise and fall of the Third Reich.

"No wonder you were always such a cold, self righteous, judgmental son of bitch…" Hutch muttered as he grabbed the papers and pictures stuffing them back into the envelope and out of sight. His hands were shaking and he was consumed with a violent rage without an outlet.

"Here." Starsky said handing him a shot of the whiskey. Hutch swallowed it and then gestured for another. He didn't think there was enough whiskey in the world to make him forget the dark secret that he had uncovered about his father.

His mother's letter still lay unopened on the table. With a heavy sigh and shoulders that sagged in defeat, he picked up the letter and ripped it open almost savagely. He took out the two pages of neatly folded stationary and began to read:

_Dear Kenneth,_

_If you are reading this letter than it is time for you to know the truth about your heritage. As you already know your father and I immigrated to the United States after the war in Germany. What you do not know is that we were forced to leave the fatherland in disgrace after our beloved Fuhrer died. _

_History has not been kind to the Fuhrer but the historians did not know or understand our glorious leader. He wanted nothing more than what was best for the fatherland and the Aryan race. He only sought to rid humanity of the blight caused by the Jews, the mentally unfit, the homosexuals, and the other undesirables who were poisoning our way of life. He was honorable man that they have turned into a monster. Your father could have achieved greatness if things had turned out differently. He was so proud to serve the cause even if he was just a simple solider obeying the orders he was given._

_So, we came here to American and we have tried our best to maintain the standards and quality of life that the Fuhrer sought for all of us. Not only were we forced to leave our beloved homeland in disgrace, we even had to change our name to protect ourselves. This is your heritage my son, embrace it. You can NOT hide from what you are and where you came from. You carry our blood in your veins, the blood of the fatherland. Perhaps now you will be able to understand why we have always pushed you do your best. You have a great legacy to live up._

_Mother _

Hutch crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash where it belonged. The packet of pictures and newspaper clippings followed. Then he tied up the trash bag and set it outside to be discarded. But, it still felt as if his home had been violated in the vilest way possible. Now he knew why his mother had insisted that he wait until he got back home to open the envelope. If he had known what was in it before he left Duluth he probably would have returned to his parent's home and ripped them both apart with his bare hands.

His own parents had idolized a monster who had been responsible for the death of over six million Jews and almost four million other innocent human beings that he deemed unfit to live. Hutch could feel the hatred growing strong inside of him not only for his parents but also for himself.

"Your father really is a bastard," Starsky said flatly. His words were slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

"Bastard is putting it mildly." Hutch said in a flat monotone as he accepted another shot from his partner and sat down on the sofa beside him. "God, Starsky…how can you even stand to look at me knowing what my father was…what he is…"

"What he is, Hutch…not you," Starsky said quietly. Starsky leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He chose his next words with care "Did I ever tell you that my grandmother…Pop's mother…was in the camps? She immigrated to America after the camps were liberated…her husband died over there." He sighed heavily as he lost himself in his memories. "I can remember she always wore long sleeved blouses even on the hottest days because she hated the tattoo on her arm and what it stood for…"

"What about your folks? Was either one of them there?"

"No…thank god. Ma was born in Poland and her family left before things got too bad over there…that's actually how she met Pop. His folks arranged for him to come to America with some friends of theirs so he'd be safe. They met on the boat on the way over here and got married two years later."

Starsky opened his eyes and straightened up. He looked at Hutch with a tender smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, babe…your parents chose their way in life and you chose yours."

Hutch smiled back and said in a gruff voice, "They're still my parents…how am I supposed to live with that?" He shoved himself to his feet and disappeared into his sleeping alcove. Starsky sighed as he finished his whiskey and then leaned his head back against the back of the sofa. He knew that this was something that Hutch would have to deal with on his own but Starsky still intended to be there for him, standing firmly at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Over the next few days, Hutch tried to come to terms with the dark secret that he had discovered about his parents. He just could not wrap his mind around it. And even after all these years, it was obvious that his parents still upheld the ideals of the fatherland.

Hutch had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling his hair dry when the telephone rang. He hurried to grab the receiver before the caller hung up.

"Hello?"

"Kenneth, it's your father. 

"I have nothing to say to you. Don't ever fucking call here again!" Hutch snarled. He started to hang up until he heard his father's next words.

"Unless you want that Jew bastard to die you might want to hear what I have to say."

"You lay one finger on Starsky and I'll kill you myself!" Hutch declared momentarily letting his temper get the best of him.

"Really, Kenneth, there's no need to be so dramatic. All you have to do is do what I tell you and he might live a little longer." His father paused waiting patiently for Hutch's response.

"What the fuck makes you think I'll do anything you want?" Hutch snarled

"Because you don't want that faggot Jew to die. So…you are going to quit your job and disappear."

"Is that all you want me to do, Father?" Hutch said in a sarcastic voice. "You don't want to join the Aryan nation? To praise the great Fuhrer's holy name?"

"You can deny your heritage all you want but you can't hide from it." His father hissed. "You have one week and if you haven't done what I want by then…the Jew is dead."

"Wait! I can't just quit my job and disappear! It would raise too many questions!'

"I'm sure you'll think of something." With those final words his father hung up.

In a sudden burst of rage, Hutch jerked the phone cord out of the wall jack and threw the entire thing across the room where it slammed against the wall leaving a good size dent in the plaster. Breathing heavily, Hutch stormed into the kitchen for a beer.

By the time Starsky dropped by with a pizza and six pack later that evening, Hutch had calmed down. He should have known that Starsky would immediately spot the dent in the plaster.

"What'd you do, Blondie? Try to beat up the wall? What did it ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Hutch said shortly. He didn't elaborate and for once Starsky didn't push it. He simply gave Hutch a puzzled frown as he went into the kitchen to put the beer away. If Starsky noticed that Hutch seemed preoccupied for the rest of the evening he didn't say anything. The two men knew when to back off and give the other one space when he needed it.

Hutch wanted to tell Starsky about his father's phone call but he knew that he couldn't do anything that might put Starsky's life in danger. He had no doubt that his father would carry through on his threat to kill Starsky if Hutch didn't do exactly what he wanted. His father would never stoop so low as to dirty own hands but he had the money and the connections to hire someone else to do it.

He tried not to think about how deeply his actions would hurt Starsky if Hutch suddenly disappeared without any explanation. The only way he could prevent Starsky from doing everything he could to track him down would be to try and convince the brunet that Hutch was tired of being a cop and tired of being Starsky's partner. His father's deadline didn't give him much time to put his plan into action.

Three days later, Hutch slipped into Captain Dobey's office just before he left for the day and placed a plain white envelope on the Captain's desk. On his way home he stopped by his bank and closed out his accounts. When he reached his apartment, he pulled his suitcase out of the closet and began stuffing in clothes without paying much attention to what he was taking and what he was leaving behind. When he finished, he sat the suitcase beside the front door and sat down at the kitchen table to write the most difficult letter he had ever written in his life. He just hoped that he could pull it off.

_Starsky,_

_I'm leaving and I don't want you to come after me. I'm sick of this job and I'm sick of this city. I no longer have the edge to keep us both alive out there. And to tell the truth, partner, I'm even tired of you. You know that I've always been a cold hearted son of a bitch and you're right. I can't even look you in the eye and tell you goodbye so I'm taking the coward's way out. _

_Get on with your life. You don't need me around to mess it up anymore than I already have. _

_Hutch_

Tears were falling unchecked down Hutch's face by the time he finished the letter that he knew would devastate Starsky. His legs trembled as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed suitcase. He was doing what his father demanded in order to keep Starsky safe but Hutch felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest as he walked out the door. He climbed into his battered LTD and drove away from the beach house without looking back. He was doing this for Starsky. Not for his father and not for himself but out of love for the most important person in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Starsky opened his eyes and stretched like a big cat awakening from a nap. Yawning, he shoved himself to his feet and went into the bathroom to shower, shave and take care of his full bladder.

When he finished his morning ritual he returned to the bathroom where he dressed for his day in his usual attire. Padding into the kitchen to put on some coffee he immediately noticed the piece of paper on the kitchen table with his name written on it in Hutch's familiar handwriting.

He frowned as he picked it wondering when Hutch had left it for him. It was Hutch's turn to drive and he should have already been pounding on the door yelling at Starsky to get a move on it because he was running late as usual. The frown on his face deepened as the words on the paper registered in his mind.

"Damn it all to hell, Blondie…" he whispered as he collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. "What's going on in that thick head of yours now?"

With a growl, Starsky swept everything off the table with a sweep of his arm. Jumping to his feet he ran back to the bedroom and sank down on the bed. He reached for the phone just as it rang. Startled, he grabbed the receiver and said hopefully, "Hutch?"

"Where the hell is that partner of yours?" Dobey's voice growled in his ear. The burly black man sounded even gruffer than usual and more than a little ticked off.

"I don't know," Starsky admitted "Why? What's going on?"

"I want to know why I came into work this morning to find a letter of resignation on my desk from your partner!" Dobey bellowed in Starsky's ear.

"I don't know, Cap." Starsky repeated gruffly. "Hutch isn't here. He's gone…" Starsky's voice choked up on the last words as the reality of the situation hit him again.

"What do you mean he's gone! Gone where?"

"I don't know." Starsky said in a broken voice. "There was a note on my table when I got up. He said he was leaving but he didn't say where he was going."

Realizing how close Starsky sounded to the edge, Dobey softened his voice and said,

"Is there anything I can do, son?"

"I'm gonna need a couple of days off." Starsky said "I have to try and find him and pound some sense into his head."

'Take as much time as you need, just keep me informed." Dobey said gently. There was a soft click as he hung up.

Starsky replaced the receiver gently in the cradle and contemplated his next move. Starsky knew that the trip to Duluth to see Hutch's parents and the dark secret that had been revealed about his father had thrown Hutch for a loop. And with Hutch's capacity for guilt and self blame it could have been enough to send him over the edge.

A few phone calls later, Starsky knew that Hutch hadn't left town on a plane or a bus and that he had closed out his bank accounts. Starsky didn't want to believe that Hutch didn't want to be his partner anymore. Finding out that his father had been a Nazi combined with the fact that Starsky was Jewish somehow had made Hutch feel that he was no longer worthy of being Starsky's friend or partner. Starsky was determined to convince Hutch that he was wrong but first he had to find him.

Grabbing his jacket, Starsky went to see Huggy Bear. If anyone could help find Hutch, if he was still in the city, Huggy could. The bar wasn't open for business yet when Starsky let himself in through the unlocked back door in the alley. The cook and prep crew were busy in the kitchen getting ready for the lunch trade and Huggy was in the main part of the bar stocking up while his waitresses got ready to open.

"Hey, what brings you here this early?" Huggy said with a grin when he saw Starsky enter the room "And where's your better half?" The smile faded from Huggy's face when he saw the expression on Starsky's face. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Did something happen to Hutch? Is he hurt?"

Starsky sank down on an empty bar stool and bowed his head. "He's gone, Hug." He muttered in a resigned voice.

"What do you mean gone?" Huggy asked in an alarmed voice stopping what he was doing and turning his full attention to his old friend. "He's not…"

"No," Starsky cut in quickly "He's not dead. He left…" His last words were choked out as his throat tightened up on him.

"Gone? Gone where?" Huggy asked in a stunned voice.

"I don't know. He left me a note and said he was leaving…he doesn't want to be a cop anymore or be my partner." Starsky buried his face in his hands, the perfect image of a broken man.

Huggy scowled darkly. He had always known that if anything happened to either man, it would tear the partner that was left behind apart. Huggy knew better than anyone else just how close the two men were.

"Oh, man…" Huggy said sympathetically. "What made Hutch do something like that?"

"I don't know…" Starsky said composing himself as he raised his head to look at his friend with grief stricken eyes. "I think there's something more to it than what he said in the note…there has to be…he wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't!" Although Starsky's words were said with a firm conviction there was still a shadow of a doubt lingering.

"I'll make some calls and see what I can find out." Huggy promised him. "Maybe Blondie just needs a few days to get his head together and then he'll be back."

"I don't think so…not this time." Starsky said as he slowly stood up. "Thanks, Hug. Let me know if you hear anything…anything at all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Richard Hutchinson smiled grimly as he hung up the phone after talking to his contact in Bay City. Kenneth had done what he had been told. He had resigned from the police department and left that faggot

Richard picked up the phone again and dialed a number he had committed to memory years ago. When the receiver was picked up at the other end of the line, he said cryptically. "It's done. The Jew is all yours now." He hung up just as Elizabeth came into the room.

His wife was dressed in an elegant evening gown, a perfect compliment to Richard's own black suit and tie. They were on their way to a dinner party hosted by the Mayor of the city.

"Who was that on the phone?" Elizabeth asked as she wrapped a light stole around her shoulders.

"Just a business call, my dear." Richard told her "Shall we go?" He took her arm and escorted her to the door.

****

With heavy steps Starsky walked up to the front door and let himself into his apartment. It had been almost a week since Hutch had left and Starsky still had very little to go on. Hutch's car had been found at a used car lot where the owner told Starsky that a man matching Hutch's description had brought in the car and sold it to him for two hundred dollars. He had taken the money and left the lot on foot. Starsky had a feeling that Hutch was still somewhere in the city but it was a big city and a man could easily lose himself in it if he really wanted to.

Since Starsky hadn't slept in almost two days, after a quick shower, he collapsed on his bed without bothering to dress and fell into an exhausted slumber. Sometime later he was startled awake by rough hands grabbing at him. His sleep sluggish mind registered more than one assailant, maybe as many as four. Although he did his best to fight back, Starsky was rendered unconscious by a hard blow to the head.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Starsky moaned as consciousness slowly returned along with a terrible pounding in his head. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut but he finally managed to open them enough to make out his surroundings. It was dark wherever he was and it was cold enough to make him silver since he was still naked. He seemed to be in some small windowless room. He could vaguely see the outline of a doorway to his left.

As he became more alert, Starsky began to access his condition. His hands and feet were securely tied, tight enough to make his hands numb. Besides the pounding in his head, the left side of his face throbbed and the rest of his body felt like he'd taken a few good punches while he was unconscious. He closed his eyes in resignation to whatever lay in store. Any other time, he would have counted on Hutch to find him but this time that wasn't an option. Hutch was gone and didn't even know that Starsky was in trouble.

****

Hutch lay back on the musty smelling mattress in the flea bag motel he had been holed up in for the past two days. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave Bay City entirely so he had been lying low so nobody would recognize him. This was the third motel he'd been in, moving every few days and checking in under assumed names to hide his identity.

He hadn't been eating much and it showed. He was also drinking heavily. Alcohol was the only thing that seemed to numb the pain enough for him to catch a few hours of sleep without dreaming about Starsky. He had dyed his hair brown to help conceal his identity and had bought some ragged clothes at a thrift shop to help him blend in on the street. He'd even shaved off his mustache to further alter his appearance. It had been exactly two weeks since he'd walked out on his old life and it already felt like it had been a lifetime.

Unlike most of the other rooms he'd been in, this one furnished a tiny black and white TV on a stand sitting against the wall at the foot of the bed. The sound was scratchy and the picture was blurry and snowy. Not that Hutch gave a damn. It just provided some noise in the background to chase away the silence in the room.

Hutch tipped back the bottle and swallowed a gulp of whiskey. He felt the liquor burn its way down his throat and to his stomach. Things were starting to blur around the edges but he was still much too sober. He closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to sleep.

Suddenly, something on the television caught his attention and his eyes snapped open. He struggled to focus his gaze on the grainy image.

His heart raced when he saw a picture of Starsky flash on the screen. Staggering to his feet he walked over to the TV and turned up the sound straining to make out the words accompanying the picture.

_This is Heidi Bowman of channel 12 news. The Bay City Police Department has reported a missing officer. The officer's name is Detective Sergeant David Starsky. Detective Starsky has been missing since sometime Monday. Anyone with information concerning Detective Starsky's whereabouts is asked to call Captain Harold Dobey at 555-6013. You may remain anonymous. _

"Starsky…" Hutch whispered in a broken voice as he reached out with a trembling hand to touch the screen as if he could touch Starsky through the glass. "What have I done?"

Hutch swayed as he straightened up his knees threatening to buckle as the alcohol he'd drank began to catch up with him. Ignoring his condition, Hutch stumbled for the door. If Starsky was in danger, he could no longer stay away. He had to find him. Since he still didn't have a vehicle Hutch tried to flag down a cab outside the building. But, none of the cab drivers wanted to pick up a fare that looked like a common drunk who couldn't afford to pay for his ride. But, Hutch didn't let that discourage him. With a determined stride he began to walk down the crowded street. Most of the pedestrians shied away from the shabbily dressed man with the haunted eyes that brushed past them.

Hutch had to walk for eighteen blocks before he found himself in more familiar territory. A light rain had begun to fall sobering him up significantly by the time he finally reached his destination. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped into _Huggy's Den._

The bar was crowded with the usual late afternoon trade. Power drinkers, hookers looking for a quick trick to satisfy their pimp, cheating spouses looking for a one night stand, and businessmen stopping for a drink on their way home from the office. Hutch shuffled to an empty stool at the far end of the bar near the entrance to the kitchen.

Huggy Bear was working behind the bar. He barely noticed the drunk that took a seat at the end of the bar although there seemed to be something about the man that Huggy found familiar. Finishing with one of his regulars Huggy walked down to the end of the bar wait on his new customer. As he approached, the man raised his head and stared at Huggy with a pair of ice blue eyes that Huggy would have known anywhere.

"Hutch?" He said in a stunned voice. "Is that you?"

"I need to talk to you, Hug. Alone." Hutch said in that arrogant tone that Huggy knew so well.

"I don't think you and me have anything to talk about, Hutchinson." Huggy said in a tightly controlled voice. "Do you have any idea what you did by walking out on Starsky like that? And now he's missing no thanks to you!"

"Damn it, Hug! That's why I'm here!" Hutch said trying to ignore the pounding in his head. "I have to find him!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you took off and left him out there on his own without anyone to watch his back!" Huggy snapped in an irritated voice. He was worried sick about Starsky too and none of his usual sources seemed to know anything about his disappearance.

"Huggy, please," Hutch pleaded "Can't we just go somewhere and talk for a few minutes?"

Huggy considered for a moment and then nodded curtly. "Go upstairs. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Hutch nodded and slid off the stool. He walked over to a partially hidden stairway on the other side of the swinging doors that led into the kitchen. He climbed the steps to the second floor of the building where Huggy kept two rooms for friends who needed a place to stay for a few days or his regular customers who'd had too much to drink to drive home.

Hutch entered the first room at the head of the stairs and closed the door behind him. He paced the room impatiently as he waited for Huggy to appear, too wired to sit down. His alcoholic buzz was starting to wear off and Hutch's head was competing with his stomach to see which one hurt the most.

Finally, Huggy came in. He looked at Hutch glumly, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, so talk." He said coldly.

"Hug, I can't prove it but I think I my father had something to do with Starsky disappearing."

"Why? What would your old man have to do with somebody grabbing Curly?" Huggy demanded.

"Because he hates Starsky. He threatened to kill him if I didn't quit my job and leave town." Hutch said gruffly.

"Hey, I know your folks weren't happy when you decided to become a cop but why would your old man hate Starsky so much?"

"Because," Hutch said with a defiant tilt of his chin and murderous glint in his eyes. "Starsky is a Jew and I found out that my father was a Nazi during the war."

"What?" Huggy exclaimed in a stunned voice unable to believe what he was hearing. "You gotta be shitting me."

"I wish I were," Hutch said with a heavy sigh as he sank down on one of the chairs sitting at the tiny table sitting under the only window in the room. "Look…it's a long story and I don't have time to get into it with you right now…but my father called about a week after we got back to Bay City. He told me that if I didn't quit the force and leave town…then he would have Starsky killed."

"And you believed him?"

Hutch snorted. "Of course I believed him! My father has always been a cold, unfeeling bastard and I never knew why until I discovered his dirty little secret. He has the money and the connections to get someone else to do his dirty work for him."

"So how are you going to find out if he had anything to do with Starsky disappearing? It could just be a coincidence."

"I'm going to ask him but I need your help. I need some clothes and a gun."

"Why don't you just call Dobey?" Huggy suggested "I know for a fact that he hasn't officially turned in your resignation yet."

"That figures." Hutch said with a smirk. He shook his head. "But, this is something I have to take of by myself. Now can you get me a gun or not?"

"Oh, yeah…I can get you a gun alright. But, it's gonna cost ya."

"How much?"

"At least three hundred if you want a good with extra ammo and not some Saturday night special."

Hutch pulled his wallet out of his hip pocket and took out three one hundred dollar bills handing them to Huggy who tucked them in his pocket.

"I'll get you some new threads and have Diane bring you some coffee and food." Huggy said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, get me some stuff to get this shit out of my hair too, will ya?" Hutch added.

Huggy glanced over his shoulder with a grin and said, "You got it. Starsky sees you with your hair like that and you'll never hear the end of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Starsky huddled in the corner of the fenced in compound and glared at the guards patrolling the perimeter of his prison. Armed guards with attack dogs patrolled the fence, all dressed like SS officers. Starsky, six other men and three women were their prisoners. They had all been forced to submit to the same indignities as their predecessors including having a number tattooed on the inside of their forearms. It had taken four guards beating Starsky into submission before they could tattoo his arm. Then they had been given a tattered black and white striped uniform to wear with a yellow Star of David sewn onto the sleeve of their shirt.

They received two meals a day, once in the morning and then again at night, consisting of a piece of stale bread and a cup of foul tasting water. It was barely enough to keep them alive and they were all weak and lethargic from malnutrition. Unlike their ancestors they weren't forced to work in the fields all day but they had to constantly be alert for any sudden, unprovoked attacks from the guards who seemed to delight in torturing their prisoners at every opportunity.

Starsky seemed to be one of their favorite targets. He had already suffered several severe beatings and had been attacked by the dogs once. He had also been locked into the metal box in the middle of the compound for over four hours under the burning rays of the noonday sun.

Starsky knew that he was getting weaker every day and he sensed that his time on earth was limited. He prayed that when death finally claimed him it would come quickly like a thief in the night and spare him any more humiliation at the hands of his abusers. Starsky had given up on any hope of being rescued. He spent most his time dreaming about Hutch and remembering the good times they had shared. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough he could almost feel Hutch by his side.

****

Hutch swore to himself when he realized that the gate code at his parent's estate had been changed. No matter. He would find another way to get onto the grounds. Blending into the darkness, he began walking around the perimeter until he reached the back of the house. He smiled when he saw the smaller servant's gate at the rear of the property. With his natural agility it wasn't difficult for him to scale the gate and drop over the fence into the back yard.

Still hidden by the darkness, he made his way to the back door and knocked lightly. After a few moments, the door opened and Rosetta peered through the crack at the unannounced visitor.

"Kenneth!" she said opening the door wider. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Father. Where is he?"

"He's in the den."

"Where's mother?"

"Upstairs in her room. What is it? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Rosetta asked anxiously.

"Nothing I can't handle." Hutch told her grimly as he started through the house to his father's den.

Reaching the closed door to his father's sanctuary, Ken pushed open the door abruptly and stepped into the room. His father jumped up from behind his desk at the sudden, unexpected intrusion and glared at his son with something akin to hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"Kenneth!" he growled "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing in this house? I want you to leave immediately!"

"Not until I get some answers even if I have to beat them out of you." Hutch growled back in a cold, menacing tone as he took a step closer to his father.

"Really, Kenneth," his father said with a smirk "Such dramatics. What is it that you are so sure I know?"

"Starsky is missing and I think you know what happened to him." Hutch hissed as he leaned forward and leaned his hands on the top of his father's desk glaring his father in the eyes. "And you, dear father, are going to tell me where he is."

"How can I tell you what I don't know?" his father said with an indulgent smile.

"Then I'll shoot you where you stand." Hutch said as he drew the gun Huggy had gotten for him from behind his back, flipping off the safety in one smooth move and aiming the barrel at his father.

"You won't shoot me." Richard said with a thin smile. "You can't shoot your own father."

"I'm not a cop anymore…you made sure of that. And as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my father, you're just another piece of scum that needs to be blown away." Hutch snarled as his finger tightened ominously on the trigger.

"Pull the trigger." Richard said with a smirk. "You don't have the guts."

Suddenly, with a cry of rage, Hutch lunged over the desk at his father. He wrestled the older man to the floor, pinning him down with his own weight and put the barrel of the gun against his father's forehead. For the first time Richard's eyes showed a hint of fear as he looked into the blazing eyes of a stranger set in the familiar features of his son.

"Don't tempt me, old man." Hutch snarled "If Starsky's dead then you're as good as dead too!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Hutch's mother ran into the room. She screamed when she saw her husband and her son on the floor with Hutch holding a gun to his father's head.

"KENNETH!" She yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until he tells me where Starsky is!" Hutch snarled ignoring his mother's pleas. "I know he did something to him!"

"Richard?" Elizabeth said in a trembling voice "My god, what have you done?"

"Shut up, Elizabeth!" barked at his wife without taking his eyes off of his outraged son.

"Tell me where he is!" Hutch demanded, cocking the gun as he ground the barrel against his father's skin making him wince at the pressure.

"Richard, tell him!" Elizabeth yelled at her husband "Or I will!"

"Tell me what, mother?" Hutch demanded turning his attention to his distraught mother temporarily. "What do you know about Starsky's disappearance?"

Ignoring her son, Elizabeth Hutchinson glared at her husband and hissed, "You fool! You had him taken to Briar Ridge, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Richard screamed at his wife.

Hutch immediately raised his hand and slammed his fist into his father's jaw, knocking the older man out. Carefully, he straightened up and faced his mother, the gun still held loosely in his hand. His eyes burned with an intensity that frightened his mother. She took a step backwards knowing that her husband had finally pushed Kenneth over the edge.

"What is Briar Ridge and where is it?" Hutch demanded in an icy cold voice that sent a chill down his mother's spine.

"Your father…" Elizabeth said looking at her husband's body fearfully. She was torn between answering her son and tending to her injured husband.

"He'll be fine. What is Briar Ridge and where is it?" Hutch repeated advancing towards his mother threateningly.

Finally, his mother looked at Hutch with a dejected expression and said,

"It's a place that your father and some of his friends built. It's in the mountains just outside of Garden Grove, California. It's an old abandoned prison that nobody has been to in years."

Hutch stepped up to his mother and stared deeply into her eyes. In a quiet, deadly voice that he usually reserved for the worst of the scum he dealt with on the streets, he said, "Father had better pray that Starsky is all right or I'll be back and I will kill him. And as far as I'm concerned I no longer have a mother or a father. I don't ever want to set eyes on either one of you again."

With those menacing words, Hutch pushed past his mother and left the estate for the last time.

****

Starsky felt his mouth fill with blood as one of the guards kicked him in the face. He could hear the sound of their laughter as they beat him but he was too weak and tired to try and fight back. He knew that he had some broken ribs and his right arm hung uselessly at his side.

"Piece of shit!" one of the guards yelled as he aimed another kick at Starsky's unprotected groin. "Stinking Jew!"

"Fuck you…" Starsky muttered though his busted mouth, the last traces of his defiant nature spurring him on. He curled up to try and protect the more vulnerable parts of his anatomy from any further abuse.

"Put him in the box" ordered the guard in charge. "And leave him there this time."

Starsky felt two of the guards picking him up, one under his arms while the other one grabbed him under his knees. He moaned softly as they carried him across the uneven terrain to the large metal box sitting in the middle of the compound. One of the other guards opened the heavy metal lid while the other two dumped Starsky unceremoniously inside and slammed down the lid surrounding Starsky with darkness and a thick stuffy heat that made it hard to breath. Within minutes, Starsky's face was bathed with sweat as he drifted into a lethargic stupor.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When Hutch returned to Bay City, he immediately contacted Captain Dobey to tell him what he had learned from his mother. Since he had no idea was exactly he would find at Briar Ridge he knew that he would need backup and reinforcements before he attempted to rescue his missing partner.

Dobey listened to his story with some amazement. He was stunned to learn about Richard Hutchinson's involvement with Hitler's regime during the war. He was even more stunned to find out that about Richard's threats to force Hutch to turn in his resignation and leave his partner behind. A phone call to Garden Grove California netted the information that there was indeed an old prison nearby that had supposedly been purchased several years ago by a group of investors to be used as a 'religious retreat'. The property was fenced off and no trespassing signs were prominently posted around the main perimeter of the grounds. The police in town had never heard any complaints from the local residents and to the best of their knowledge nobody in the area had ever set foot on the grounds of the old secluded prison.

"There's not much to go on." Dobey said gruffly after he had finished talking to the Garden Grove police department. "We don't even have any idea how many people might be on the grounds that'll we'll have to deal with."

"It might already be too late," Hutch pointed out as he paced the confines of the Captain's office restlessly. "Starsky could already be dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dobey barked. He immediately felt bad for his outburst as he watched the agitated man in front of him. "All right, we'll get together a team here and coordinate a rescue effort with the police in Garden Grove. We have enough with what your mother told you to go in on probable cause. I'll make some phone calls and get it set up. We probably won't be able to do anything before tomorrow morning so why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"How the hell am I supposed to rest when I don't know what's happening with Starsky?" Hutch snapped angrily. "He could be dead and it would be my fault!"

"How do you figure that?" Dobey demanded

"Because I let my father convince me to take off instead of watching Starsky's back so he'd be safe. I believed the son of a bitch when he promised not to hurt Starsky if I did what he wanted!"

"You couldn't have known what your father planned to do!" Dobey pointed out "Now get out of here and get some rest! Be back here at seven in the morning ready to roll!"

"Yes, sir." Hutch said in a slightly mocking voice as he turned and stomped out of the office.

Hutch didn't really want to go home but he did. As soon as he walked inside he imagined he could smell Starsky's familiar scent lingering in the air. Overwhelmed with guilt, he grabbed some pillows and blanket out of the hallway closet and began to make up the sofa. Slumping down on the sofa, he buried his face in his hands and began to quietly weep. Starsky had to be all right. He had to be or Hutch would eat his own gun.

**  
**

Early the next morning, Hutch, Dobey and six other officers who had volunteered for the assignment headed for Garden Grove which was a two hour drive from Bay City. Dobey had spent most of the afternoon the day before setting up the details of the rescue mission with the Garden Grove police department. Since it was a smaller department than the one in Bay City, they could only spare three of their men to accompany the officers from Bay City on the raid at Briar Ridge.

The old abandoned prison was in the mountains about twenty miles from town. When the group of officers arrived, they left their cars on the main highway and walked down the rutted trail that led to the prison. The Police department in Garden Grove had the foresight to send along an ambulance with a team of paramedics who waited at the main road.

Ten minutes later, the outer perimeter of the prison grounds came into view. In the distance they could see the actual prison but it was too far away to make out any activity around the buildings. The main gate was securely padlocked and there were several no trespassing signs strategically posted. Other signs warned that there were trained attack dogs on the premises. Whatever was going on in there, they sure didn't want anybody else knowing about it.

Hutch took a pair of high powered binoculars and looked through the eye pieces. As he focused on the prison yard, he caught his breath sharply and muttered an oath under his breath. He saw two guards with dogs patrolling the grounds and recognized the uniforms they were wearing.

"What is it?" Dobey asked a bit impatiently.

"See for yourself." Hutch snapped as he handed the binoculars to his commanding officer.

Dobey looked through the lenses and muttered his own oath. Lowering the glasses, he looked at Hutch and said, "Are these nuts for real?"

"Oh, yeah…you can bet your ass they're for real." Hutch growled. "We've got to get in there!"

"We will! Just calm down and take it easy."

"Fuck easy!" Hutch said raising his voice in anger. "I'm going in there!"

Dobey grabbed Hutch's arm to keep him from taking off on his own. "You're staying right here! We go in together. Is that clear, Sergeant Hutchinson?" He said in a voice that warned Hutch he had reached the end of his patience and would take no more insubordination from Hutch.

"Crystal!" Hutch snapped in a tightly controlled voice as he fought to rein in his temper. When it came to Starsky and his safety everyone knew that Hutch would be willing sacrifice his own life and take any risks necessary to save his partner from harm. Of course the same thing applied to Starsky when it came to Hutch's well being.

One of the officers from Garden Grove went back to retrieve a pair of bolt cutters from his car. By the time he returned and used the bolt cutters to cut the chain around the main gate to the compound, Hutch was getting impatient and even angrier at the delay.

Finally, the combined group of officers proceeded with caution towards the main compound with Hutch and Dobey in the lead.

They managed to make it within fifty feet of the fenced in prison yard before they were spotted by the guards. They all dove for cover as the guards started shooting at them. Hutch was forced to shoot one of the dogs when a guard set it loose. The gunshots brought two more guards running from inside the compound.

Hutch ducked behind the rock he had taken cover behind after missing get hit by a bullet by mere inches. One of the men from Garden Grove wasn't so lucky and caught a bullet in the shoulder. Hutch popped up long enough to fire two shots and managed to hit two of the guards. Dobey took out one and one of the men from Garden Grove managed to take out the last one.

The officers remained under cover for several more minutes to make sure the coast was clear before coming out of hiding and moving on to the main compound. They made it through the main gate of the fenced in compound but the prison yard appeared to be deserted. Hutch saw a large metal box sitting in the middle of the yard and momentarily wondered what it was for before turning his attention to the matter at hand.

As the police officers entered the building, they were confronted by the appearance of two more guards. A brief fire fight ensued and the two guards were soon disarmed and handcuffed.

"Where's everyone else?" Dobey demanded of one of the wounded guards. The man looked at Dobey in disgust and spat out, "Back in the cells where they belong."

Dobey, Hutch and their team of men continued searching the building for the cells while the men from Garden City remained to guard the prisoners and have the ambulance brought up to the prison to treat the wounded men.

Finally, they found the dirty, neglected cells in the basement of the building. Spotting a ring of keys hanging on the wall at the end of the hallway, Toby Benson grabbed them and began unlocking the cells. As the frail, emancipated prisoners were helped out of

their cells, Hutch frantically searched each man's face looking for his missing partner.

"He's not here!" Hutch seethed "Cap, Starsky's not here!"

Overhearing Hutch's outburst, one of the men stopped and looked back at the tall blond. In a gravelly voice he said, "He must be the one they put in the box last night."

"The box?" Hutch asked in a puzzled voice "What the hell is the box?"

"It's outside in the yard." One of the other prisoners answered "The guards put us in there for punishment."

"Oh, dear God…" Hutch gasped aloud as he remembered the large metal box he had seen as they entered the prison yard. Leaving Dobey and the other men to take care of the men and women they had freed from the cells, Hutch raced back up the steps and out of the building.

He ran over to the large steel box, cursing loudly when he saw the padlock that held the lid closed. Aiming his gun at the clasp he fired two shot to break the lock that kept him from reaching his partner. He cursed again as he burned his hands on the heated metal as he opened the lid.

The odor that hit him was atrocious. A sickening reek of urine, vomit, feces and stale putrid air. Hutch almost lost it when he looked down into the depths of the metal coffin. Starsky was curled up on his side and if Hutch hadn't know that it was his partner; he would never have recognized the battered, bruised, emancipated body.

"Medic!" Hutch yelled "I need a medic over here!"

Pete Swenson was just exiting the building with the first of the captives when he heard Hutch yell. Gently turning the woman over to one of his co-workers, he ran over to Hutch's side and peered down into the box.

"Jesus Christ," he gagged "Is that Starsky?"

"Yeah, help me get him out of there, would ya?" Hutch said frantically. The two men leaned down and gently straightened Starsky's body out so they could lift him from the box. Swenson grabbed his legs while Hutch gently slipped one arm underneath Starsky's shoulders. Carefully they removed his body from the box and laid him down on the ground.

In the bright light of day, it was obvious that Starsky was in bad shape. Both eyes were blackened and swollen almost shut, the entire left side of his face was bruised and his mouth looked like raw meat.

There were ligatures marks around his throat and cigarette burns on his arms and chest. His entire torso was covered in bruises in a brilliant hue of colors. His groin was swollen and covered with dried blood and other bodily fluids. He was so thin that almost every bone in his body was clearly visible though the tautness of his skin. When Hutch touched him, Starsky's skin was hot and dry, a sign that he was severely dehydrated.

Hutch reached out with a trembling hand and pressed two fingers against the carotid artery in Starsky's neck. He was terrified that he had found his partner too late to save him. There was a pulse but it was thready and weak.

"Get a medic out here right now!" Hutch growled "The others can wait…he can't."

Swanson ran back towards the building to get one of the paramedics. Hutch gently levered Starsky's upper body in his arms as he sat on the ground, gently cradling his critically injured partner against his chest.

"I'm here, babe…" Hutch whispered against the stubble on Starsky's skull where his curls were starting to grow back. "Hutch is here…don't give up now…please don't leave me…" Hutch barely noticed the tears that were streaming down his face, tears of fear and grief.

One of the paramedics came running towards them, followed closed by Captain Dobey and Swanson. Hutch refused to let go of Starsky as the paramedic examined the brunet as best he could with the big blond in the way.

"We need to get this man to the hospital right away!" the paramedic said after a cursory exam. "I'm gonna to call my dispatch and have them send a medi-vac chopper immediately. I don't think he'll make it to the hospital if we try to transport him in the ambulance."

"He's not going anywhere with me." Hutch said fiercely as if challenging anyone to tell him he couldn't go with Starsky.

"I let dispatch know that you'll be flying in the chopper with him." The paramedic told him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Hutch sat in the hard wooden chair by Starsky's side. It had been three days since Starsky and the others had been rescued from the compound and Starsky still had not regained consciousness. He had barely made it. His heart had stopped in the helicopter on the way to the hospital and then again during the three hour emergency surgery. The decision had been made once they were in the air to transport Starsky back to a hospital in Bay City where the doctors were familiar with his medical history.

His list of injures were extensive and more than one of them had been life threatening. He was severely dehydrated and malnourished, weighing in at over thirty pounds below his normal weight. He had a broken nose, a cracked left cheekbone, a fracture of the right orbital bone around his eye, two broken ribs and three cracked ones, a broken right forearm, and two broken fingers on his left hand. He also had several contusions, abrasions, and lacerations as well as numerous cigarettes burns.

As if those injuries weren't enough, he was also suffering from pneumonia and an infection in his bloodstream. His body was covered with bandages and he had received over sixty three stitches in the various wounds that decorated his battered body. He was being pumped full of antibiotics and other medications to fight off the pneumonia and blood infection. A catheter drained the urine from his body and an IV ran into his right arm. A chest tube had been inserted to help drain the excess fluid from his lungs.

Hutch hadn't left his side, praying constantly for him to open his eyes. As long as they could get the infection and pneumonia under control, the doctor was cautiously optimistic that he would make a full recovery but it would take time. He told Hutch that the lingering unconsciousness was simply nature's way of letting Starsky's body rest so that it could heal.

Hutch reached out to rub the back of Starsky's left hand gently. "Come on, buddy…you gotta wake up for me. I need to see those eyes." He choked back a sob as he silently cursed his father for being responsible for Starsky's present condition.

His father was being formally charged with conspiracy to abduct and murder a police officer. Additional charges were pending involving the other prisoners that had been found at the compound. The investigation was still ongoing and several federal agencies had gotten involved. Hutch knew that with his money and his high priced lawyers, his father could probably avoid going to trial for months, maybe even longer. His mother had not been charged with any criminal acts, at least not yet, since she denied knowing what her husband had done although she knew about the existence of Briar Ridge. One Federal agent had told Hutch that both of his parents could be deported to Germany where his father could be tried as a war criminal. No matter what the outcome, Hutch had no doubt that eventually his father would more than likely spend his remaining years behind bars.

Hutch needed Starsky now more than ever. They both had a lot of healing to do. Instinctively, Hutch squeezed Starsky's hand gently avoiding the broken fingers. "Wake up, Starsk…I need you…please wake up…"

Hutch was elated when he felt a gentle twitching of the fingers underneath his palm. "Starsk? Babe, are you gonna wake up for me?" he said in a trembling voice. He watched as Starsky's eyelids began to twitch and then flutter. A bit louder, he said, "That's it, buddy…opens your eyes for me…"

With a soft groan of pain, Starsky slowly lifted his eyelids just enough for Hutch to see a sliver of sapphire blue. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Hutch's heart leap with joy.

"Hushhhhhh…" Starsky slurred in a raspy sounding voice. The sound of Starsky's voice made Hutch smile broadly. He loved the way that Starsky always made it sound like he was telling Hutch to be quiet when Starsky was drugged to the gills.

"Shhhh, babe…I'm right here. Hutch is here." He said "Don't try to talk right now…just rest. You've been through hell and you need to get your strength back."

"Don't…leave…me," Starsky managed to whisper as he eyes started to drift shut again.

"I promise, pal…I'll be here when you wake up." Hutch said through his tears. He knew that Starsky wasn't worried about Hutch leaving before he woke up; he was still scared that Hutch intended to leave him for good. "And nobody is ever gonna make me leave you again."

Hutch leaned his head down against the edge of the mattress and drifted off to sleep himself. Now that he was convinced that Starsky was going to be okay, he could finally rest himself.

Starsky continued to drift in and out of consciousness over the next three days but he was staying awake for longer and longer periods of time. As his level of awareness increased, Hutch told him everything: about his father's threats, about how he found out that Starsky was missing and about the dramatic rescue of Starsky and the other victims in the compound. He also told him about the on going case against his father and the others involved.

Dobey had been by that morning to tell both men that several unmarked graves had been found behind the prison that further complicated the investigation. It could take several months to determine if the bodies they contained were victims of the group of neo-Nazis or if they were prisoners who had died in the building while it was still being used as a prison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally, after over three weeks in the hospital, the doctor declared Starsky well enough to go home. He still had several weeks of recovery ahead of him but Hutch would be by his side every step of the way. It was a routine that both men were comfortable with after Starsky's months of recuperation after his shooting.

Once more the bond that held them together had been tested to the limit and had prevailed. They had survived the ordeal and came out of it more committed to each other then ever. Theirs was a love that would endure for eternity and beyond.

THE END


End file.
